game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Shade: Eagle Eye
'Shade: Eagle Eye '''is an American procedural police drama television series created by Xavier Austal and part of the Shade branch of the Warzone franchise. Premise Shade: Eagle Eye is the second major addition to Warzone series' Shade branch. The series follows the multinational anti-terrorist Task Force: SPARTAN, better known as the Shade. centering specifically on the Eagle unit, headquartered in Redwood City, California. The Eagles are charged with Shade's special projects, security coverage of the Bay Area and also have means to conduct significant international operations if necessary. Like the remainder of the Shade units, they do not follow the chain of command, reporting directly to the Shade Commander, although they do respond to local police dispatch. Heavily contrasting to Warzone: Shade, Eagle Eye takes on a lighter perspective and depicts the personnel with their adversities on and off duty. Premiering on September 20, 2018 on ABC, the series was given an order of 6 episodes. On September 28, Shade: Eagle Eye was given a full season order of 15 episodes. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Tyler Hoechlin as Eric Gage, a former SEAL and member of SEAL team Seven with three years of a boarding specialist team onboard an ''Arlieigh Burke class destroyer. Gage is introduced as the executive officer of the Eagles. *Yannick Bisson as Jerome Thomas, a Shade operative who was formerly with SWAT as a Sergeant. He was on one of the teams that was ambushed in Houston during the Three Sister Cities attacks. Thomas is introduced as the first commander of the newly-established Eagles unit. *Robert Kazinsky as Riley Emerson, a former Sergeant with the Brisbane police department until his resignation after falsely being accused of corruption and allowing a high value target to escape police custody. The fallout from the incident causes Emerson to resign and he takes up an offer from Tragan to join Shade's Eagles unit. He eventually becomes Gage's partner. *Jamie Hector as Mark Davis, a decorate member of the Vigipirate division of the French Foreign Legion who is recruited into Shade with background knowledge on trafficking and international criminals. Davis is presumed to have strained ties with his family. *Emmanuelle Vaugier as Sofia Sanders, a former US Air Force pilot with some time in the Blue Angels performance team. She has since retired from the armed forces and lives with her son. Sanders is introduced as the pilot of the Eagle Eye. *Lyndsy Fonseca as Jadyn Amaris, a model who grew up in Miami before changing careers to law enforcement. Amaris was with November Team on her first op when it was ambushed, leaving her as the sole survivor. She is considered the Eagles' "rookie". Recurring Cast *Lizzy Caplan as Dr. Andrea "Dree" Wisner, an enthusiastic forensic doctor who is assigned as a potential candidate for the Eagles' chief medical examiner in The Twilight. They select her at the end of the episode. *Patrick Wilson as Nick Tragan, the commander of the Shade unit. *Justin Pryor *May Emerson, Riley Emerson's wife. *Derek Emerson, Riley Emerson's son. *Gabby Emerson, Riley Emerson's daughter. Notable Guest Stars Episodes Category:Warzone (Series)